Secundaria de Erizos
by Stoessel Time
Summary: Una secundaria tiene salones de musica, ciencia y otras cosas. En la secundaria "Esmerald High Studio" Asisten nuestros compañeros Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy y mas. Una serie infantil - juvenil para todos con drama y humor. ¡Lee esta serie que esta re buena!
1. Primer dia de clases

Hola, quise hacer una mini serie de secundaria sobre Sonic, que la tengo planeada para 2014. Aqui va:

Mobius, un lugar tranquilo con muchos paisajes, tenia una escuela llamada "Esmerald High Studio" donde todos nuestros amigos están. La escuela era un lugar como uno de los Estados Unidos pero mejor. Existian muchos estudiantes. En un salón, estaba un erizo de color azul quien su nombre era Sonic the Hedgehog.

- Hoy es el primer dia de clases... ¡Como odio la escuela! - Dijo Sonic

- Hey, no te molestes, ¡La escuela puede ser divertida! Ademas, nos podemos recontar con nuestros amigos y conocer nuevos amigos. - Dijo un zorro usando gafas, quien tenia dos colas.

- Gracias Tails... Pero no se si me va a ir bien. - Dijo Sonic.

- Despues viene la clase de musica. ¡Creo que la musica es muy buena! -

Depues, vino el profesor, era un castor adulto, que se llama Wilfredo. Todos cuando vino el profesor se callaron.

- Hola chicos, ¿Como des va? - Dijo Wilfredo saludando a los chicos

- Bien, muy bien señor Wilfredo. - Dijeron todos.

- Bueno, tengo nuevas noticias, ¡Hoy viene una nueva estudiante a la escuela! - Dijo Wilfredo

- Mmmh... ¿Quien sera? - Penso Sonic

En la puerta, pasa una chica con cabello de color rosa, un cintillo rojo y ropa de la secundaria (por que es la secundaria xD)

- Querida, ¿Te podrias prensetar? - Pregunto Wilfredo a la chica nueva

- Claro, Estem... Hola... Mi nombre es Amy... Jeje... - Dijo Amy con un tono timido.

- ¡Hola Amy! - Dijeron todos

Amy era muy timida, pero era amiga de Wilfredo. Por aquella razon, Wilfredo es muy amable con Amy.

- Amy, ¿Te podrias sentar? - Pregunto Wilfredo

- Claro señor. - Dijo Amy

- Woow... Es muy bonita... - Penso Sonic sonrojandoce.

A terminar la clase, era la hora del tiempo libre (Osea, donde todos van a comer) Sonic pedia un balteada, se veia dedicioso pero despues se tropieza con Amy y de cae la balteada en la ropa de Amy.

- ¡OH! ¡Perdoname! Yo... No lo hice... - Dijo Sonic impresionado mirando en donde se callo la balteada

- Hay... Y estaba nuevo... - Penso Amy mirando hacia abajo

Cuando devataron la cara para ver sus caras, se sonrojaron un poco, ya que se habian enamorado un poco.

- Emmm... Perdon, se me callo la balteada... Jejejejeje... - Dijo Sonic con un tono poco nervioso.

- Tranquilo, no fue tanto... - Dijo Amy dandole una sonrisa de timidez

- Jeje... - Dijo Sonic

Sonic y Amy se acacharon para recoger el baso de la balteada, pero al tomarlo, se tomaron las manos. De nuevo se miraron y se sonrojaron. Sonic fue quien recogio la baltiada, y Amy se fue caminado sonrojada sin decir nada. Sonic tambien se sonrojo. Despues viene Tails y de dice

- ¿Te gusta la chica nueva, no? - Dijo Tails con cara de un meme (xD)

- ¿Que? ¡NO! No me gusta... - Dijo Sonic con tono nervioso

- Si te gusta. -

- No -

- ¡SI! -

- ¡NO! -

- ¡NO! -

- ¡SI! Upps... -

- ¡Ya lo dijstes! - Dijo Tails sacandole la lengua.

- Hay... Este zorro... - Penso Sonic con furia.

Sono el timbre, ya era hora de ir a la sala de musica, ciencia, tecnologia, historia ect. Sonic se fue al salon de musica. Alli estaba Silver.

- ¡Hola! ¿Que tal Silver? - Pregunto Sonic

- Jaja, bien, por cierto... ¿Conosistes a mi hermana, Amy? Eh oido que alguien de hecho balteada accidentalmente... ¡Seguramente, ese chico esta enamorado! -

- ¡¿Tu hermana?! -

- ¡¿FUISTES TU?! -

- ¡SI Y CALLATE! No quiero que nadie se entere... - Dijo Sonic con una cara de nerviosidad

- Ella esta en este salon... - Susurro Silver

- ¡¿Q - QUE?! -

- ¡Si! A Amy siempre de a gustado la musica desde chiquita. ¡Ama la musica! Sabe cantar y contar el piano. - Dijo Silver

Despues, alguien entra, era Amy. Amy se sienta junto a Blaze, quien conocio en el tiempo libre.

- Muy... Interesante... - Penso Sonic

Aqui llega. ¡Estubo cool! Jaja, Esta es una serie cada dia puedo publicar una nueva (Ok, cuando yo tenga tiempo) Bueno esperen el nuevo cap.


	2. El Aviso

Aqui el otro capitulo:

Al dia siguiente en el salon del señor Wilfredo, Amy prestaba atencion a la clase a igual que Sonic, despues Sonic empeso a hablar con Amy.

- Oye... ¿Y a ti te gusta la musica? - Pregunto Sonic

- Mmmh... Si... - Dijo Amy

- ¿En serio? ¡A mi igual! - Dijo Sonic con su tipica risa

Sally, una ardilla a verlos sintio celos, los miraba con furia. Despues en la hora de tiempo libre, afuera Amy estaba sentada en un banco con su almueso, pero de reprente llega la molesta ardilla

- Hola, deberias ser la chica nueva... ¿Quien eres y como te llamas pequeña? - Dijo Sally

- Mmmh... Me llamo Amy... - Dijo Amy

- Sally Alicia Arcon, para ser sincera, seguramente no tiene talento. Jaja... - Dijo Sally intentando arragar el aluerzo que tenia.

De reprente, alguien de toma el brazo a Sally detendiendo lo que la ardilla iba a hacer.

- ¿Y si mejor la dejas en paz? - Dijo Sonic

- ¿Tratamas de arcusarme o que? - Pregunto Sally.

- No te estoy haciendo nada. Solo dejada en paz. -

- Si es lo que quieres. - Dijo Sally y se va.

- Oye, ¿Te sientes bien? - Pregunto Sonic a Amy.

- Si... Gracias por deferderme. Fue muy lindo de tu parte. - Dijo Amy dandole una sonrisa

- Jaja... Si estem... Todos me dicen el "heroe" cuando defiendo a las personas jeje... - Dijo Sonic sonrojado y un poco nervioso.

Despues de ese tiempo, empieza la clase de musica.

- Bueno amigos... Tengo una noticia muy emocionante. ¡El viernes habra treatro de musica! Pueden hacer lo que sea en ese dia, canto, piano, guitarra, bateria, ect. - Dijo Vainillla

- ¡Genial! ¡Dare oportunidad a mi canto! - Penso Amy

- Que bien que hayan anunciado eso, Amy. - Dijo Blaze (la amiga de Amy)

- Seguro que sera un gran dia. - Dijo Amy.

Pues... Sally espiaba por alli afuera del salon y habia escuchado todo.

- Bien pesando profesora... Ahora me vengare de esa eriza... - Dijo Sally con tono diavolico.

- Vamos a empesar la clase chicos. - Dijo Vainilla

- ¡Es genial que hayan anunciado eso! Jaja... - Dijo Sonic

- Tienes razon Sonic ¡No espero a tocar mi guitarra en todo publico! - Dijo Silver

- Jaja -

En el salon de historia, alli estudiaba Tails con Cosmo (No juzgan, a mi me gusta el Tailsmo pero esta serie va ser Tailream)

- Me han avisado que en el treatro del liceo, cantaran o tocaran los estudiantes de musica - Dijo Cosmo

Para que sepan: (que algunos no saben) Un liceo es como la secundaria.

- Espero que Sonic este alli - Dijo Tails

- Yo igual, Sonic es un buen chico, tal vez se enamore algun dia. - Dijo Cosmo

- El como... Tiene novia - Susurro Tails

- ¡¿WTF?! - Dijo Cosmo con cara de "WTF"

- Mentira, el se enamoro de la chica nueva. - Dijo Tails

- Aaah... Pues creo de quien se enamoro seria una chica muy buena con su gran talento. Y espero que no sea Sally... - Dijo Cosmo

- Cierto. Sally siempre es muy estricta, molesta y todo eso. - Dijo Tails

Bien, Aqui termina el capitulo! :D no se pierdan el 3... Jaja


	3. Canciones para el viernes

Bueno el otro capitulo que todos esperaban xD

Al dia siguiente, era un lindo juerves, el sol brillaba, los pajaros catanban y como sea, vamos a nuestra escena. Antes de ir al salon del aquel maestro Wilfredo, Sonic charlaba con Knuckles.

- Aja, aja, ya entiendo... - Dijo Knuckles

- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que solamente es un mito esa historia que te conte ¿Te ibas asustar? - Dijo Sonic

- AMIGO NO JUEGES YO NUNCA DE TENGO MIEDO A ESA ESTUPIDEZ! - Dijo Knuckles

- Hay aja... -

- Oye Sonic... Me dieron permiso para tener una pagina web para nuestra secu. - Dijo Knuckles pensantivo

- ¡Que cool! ¡Te felicito! - Dijo Sonic

Despues toco el timbre y todos fueron a sus salones. Sonic y Amy se volvieron a sentarse juntos y charlaban mientras Wilfredo explicaba la clase.

- ¿Y que tema vas a cantar para el teatro de la secundaria? - Pregunto Sonic

- Todavia no te puedo decir, es solamente una sopresa. - Dijo Amy

- Mmmh... Bien, esperare esa sopresa. - Dijo Sonic

- Oye Sonic, ya que eres un amigo... ¿Quisieras ser mi mejor amigo? ¡Me caes re bien! - Dijo Amy dandole una sonrisa

- ¡Claro! - Dijo Sonic con tono de alegria

En una pequeña escena de Sally

- Esa estupida Amy... Ya vera de lo que se merece... - Penso Sally

- Bueno chicos, el lunes explicare algo de la lengua, porque el proximo viernes habra examen. ¡Ahora a copiar! - Dijo el profesor Wilfredo

- Despues hablamos, hay que copiar lo que el profe escribe o nos regallaran. - Susurro Sonic

- Claro Sonic... - Susurro Amy

Copiando lo de matematica, Tails hablaba con Cream, su hermana (NO JUZGUEN Y PERDON POR EL OTRO AVISO ES QUE NO ME DIO UNA IDEA PARA QUE CREAM APARECIERA EN LA SERIE ASI QUE LA SERIE SERA TAILSMO)

- Oye hermana, ¿El sabado vamos al centro comercial Sambil a comer helado? - Pregunto Tails

- ¡Claro hermanito! - Dijo Cream

- Oigan, ¿Tambien puedo ir? - Pregunto Cosmo

- ¡Claro! - Dijeron Cream y Tails

A terminar, Era la hora de tiempo libre, esta vez Amy comio dentro con su amiga Blaze

- Blaze, ¿No crees que te vallas a enamorar algun dia? - Pregunto Amy

- No lo se... Eso creo que pase pero... - Dijo Blaze y empeso a comer su comida

- Blaze, tal vez mi hermano y tu serian una linda pareja. - Dijo Amy

A oir esto, Blaze escupe su comida

- ¿¡QUE!? - Dijo Blaze

- No te miento, seguro que si. - Dijo Amy

- Hjmm... -

Mientras en una escena de Sonic, Sonic estaba sentado afuera escribiendo en su libreta, una cancion para Amy (Awwww :3) Hasta que viene Sally (Nojombre ¬¬)

- Apuesto que escribes una cancion romantica... - Dijo Sally

- Ya dejame tranquilo Sally... - Dijo Sonic

- Me preocuparia si algo de pasara... A tu chica soñada - Dijo Sally

- O mejor... ¿Me dejarias en paz y lagarte de aqui ardilla estupida? - Dijo Sonic con cara de enojado

- ¿Que cosas de mentiras me dices? - Dijo Sally

- Agh, Sally, ni se te ocurra a lastimar a Amy ¿Vale? - Dijo Sonic

Sally se va sin decir nada, Sonic seguia con su cancion sin importar a Sally.

Despues de ese tiempo, viene la clase de musica. Todos lo alumnos estaban alli.

- Muy bien, vamos a empesar con la clase de musica. - Dijo Vainilla

Amy estaba escribiendo en su libreta su cancion. Por lo que Sonic la veia escribir.

- Oye amigo... ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Silver

- Ah? Si si... Estoy bien... - Dijo Sonic distraido

En la clase de ciencias, Sally mientras estaba con su cosa cientifica, Pensaba

- Mmmh... Si es solamente para los musicos seguro que cambiaria la letra de su cancion o mejor... ¡QUEMARLO! Asi Amy no se lo aprendera y pasara pena con el publico... - Penso Sally

Cuando era la hora de la salida, Amy estaba sentada en un banco aprendiendo su cancion

"La nieve junta a la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir. Y en la soledad un reino, y reina vive en mi. El viento ruge y artomenta en mi interior. Una tempestad que e mi salio."

- Mmmh.. Me sale bien... - Penso Amy

"Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver. Buena chica tu siempre debes ser no has de abrir tu corazon, pues ya salio"

Despues empeso a llover, a Amy no la han venido a buscar, asi que se quedo en ese banco hasta que vino Sonic con ua sombrilla

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Pregunto Sonic

Aqui termina el cap! NO SE PIERDAN LA OTRA ES 100% SONAMY! :D


	4. El teatro Cambia personas

Hola chicos Perdon pero este sera larga Por cierto ya como me vuelvo fan de Gravity Falls... Mejor des digo despues... xD

Donde estaba... Si, Sonic se sienta junto a Amy y comparte la sombrilla con Amy

- Y... ¿Todavia no te han venido a buscar? - Pregunto Sonic

- Mi familia no podra por su trabajo, y tengo que irme a mi casa sola... Esperare hasta que la lluvia pase. - Dijo Amy

- Aah... Mi familia tambien tiene uno de eso... - Dijo Sonic

- Y si tienes sombrilla... ¿Porque no te vas? - Pregunto Amy

- ¿Y dejarte aqui sola? Amy, no quiero que te quedes sola. Tu me importas. - Dijo Sonic acarandole la mano

Amy a escuchar lo que habia dicho Sonic, se sonrojo un poco, Despues Sonic de empeso a acaliciar el cabello suabemente y despues de toco el cachete suabemente sus caras se fueron acercando y despues se dieron un beso en los labios (cuanto romance O_O)

Al dia siguiente era el dia especial... El dia del teatro en la secundaria, todos estaban emocionados

- ¡Espero que mi hermanito la pase bien por en el teatro! - Dijo Tails

- Jaja, pues eh oido que Sonic se quedo con Amy a solas... - Dijo Knuckles

- Mmmmh... Me da curiosidad... Yo que se... - Penso Tails

Despues paso Sonic caminado, con cara de felicidad hasta que Tails lo llamo

- ¡SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! - Grito Tails

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡ME ASUSTATES! - Dijo Sonic con cara de nervioso

- Me prengutaba si... Estubistes con Amy mientras llovia... - Dijo Tails

- Mmmh... Si, ¿Porque? - Pregunto Sonic

- Aaah... Bueno era por curiosidad... Jajajaja... -

Despues Sonic se fue de la conversacion, mientras que Tails empeso a pensar

- Que me oculta este Sonic... Mi hermanito mayorsito... - Penso Tails

En vez de la clase normal, empeso el teatro de musica, habia empesado Silver con su guitarra, despues Blaze, Shadow, Amy y por ultimo Sonic. Pero como Sonic no quiso paticipar la ultima seria Amy. Pero ¿El plan de Sally?

- Mmmh... Mientras el plateado esta mejor prepado la trampa del agua... - Susurro Sally

Sally se fue a preparar la trampa, pero Sonic la habia escuchado, entoces Sonic empeso a espiar a Sally de lo que hacia arriba del teatro de la escuela, pero nadie veia lo que hacia ecepto Sonic.

- ¡Oye Sally! ¿Que haces tu alli ariba? - Pregunto Sonic

- ¡Ah! Estem... Nada Sonic... - Dijo Sally distraida

- Me prometistes que no de harias nada a Amy, ¿No? - Dijo Sonic

- Ah, Sonic, tu nunca devistes confiar en mi... Jaja... - Dijo Sally

- Si... Claro - Dijo Sonic sacartiscamente.

Sonic se fue sin decir nada, porque tenia un plan para detener a Sally de la trampa. Venia Blaze cantando. Entoces Sally seguia con su trampa, pero Amy pensaba con nerviosidad

- No puedo esperar a entrar alli... Jaja... - Penso Amy

- ¿Sabias que te puedo leer la mente? - Dijo un erizo color negro con rayas rojas

- ¿En serio? -

- Sip, perdona por interrumpir. Por cierto, me llamo Shadow y te deseo suerte. - Dijo Shadow

- Gracias. - Dijo Amy

Ya era el turno de Shadow con su guitarra (tambien iba a cantar) Sally estaba a punto de terminarla y... La termino xD

- Mujajaja... Muestra tus esperanzas y sueños... ¡Que seran destruidos para siempre! - Dijo Sally mientras miraba a Amy con maldad

- ¡No espero cantar! ¡Esto representa mis esperanzas! - Dijo Amy

Despues Sally se imagino que era ella misma. Sally se sintio un poco triste, ya que no podria aruinarle porque despues Amy acabaria como ella. Sally iba a dejar la trampa hasta que vino Sonic

- ¡YA BASTA SALLY! ¡NO DEJARE QUE DE ARRUINES ESTO A AMY! - Dijo Sonic enfadado

- Pues hasta aqui se acaba. Adios. - Dijo Sally y se va

- Huh? - Dijo Sonic confundido rascandoce la cabeza

Despues venia Amy, a entrar Amy empeso a cantar, sonaba la musica. Pero antes, busquen la musica que deja mucho mas de que hablar.

''Libre Soy''

La nieve pinta la montaña hoy no hay huellas que seguir y la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mi. El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior una tempestad que en mi salio

Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver buena chica tu siempre debes ser no has de abrir tu corazon pues ya se abrio

Libre soy, Libre soy, no puedo ocultado mas Libre soy Libre soy libertad sin vuelta atras y firme asi me quedo aqui libre soy, libre soy y el frio es parte tambien de mi.

Mirando a la distancia pequeño todo es y los miedos que me ataban muy dejos los deje. Lejania me haces bien ya puedo respirar lo se, a todo renuncie pero a fin me siento en paz

Libre soy, Libre soy, no puedo ocultado mas Libre soy Libre soy libertad sin vuelta atras y firme asi me quedo aqui libre soy, libre soy y el frio es parte tambien de mi.

Fuerte, Fria, escoji esta vida no me sigas, atras esta el pasado nieve, lo cubrio uwooh

Libre soy, Libre soy, no puedo ocultado mas

Libre soy, libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atras y firme asi me quedo aqui libre soy, libre soy, y el frio es parte tambien de mi

libre soy, libre soy, uuuhhh ooh libre soy.

Todos apluadieron a Amy... Fue asombroso

Bueno aqui termina xD por cierto lo de Gravity Falls en eso estoy haciendo un nuevo fic, sera para enero (creo) tambien tiene los personajes de Sonic (En serio) Bueno chao esperen el otro cap.


End file.
